Kismet
by Blackspirals
Summary: (reloaded and edited)He(Sendoh) was a boy. She(OC) was a girl. Could I make it anymore obvious? She was a punk. He did balle--- oops… he actually does basketball. Now whiiirlllingg their wooorrllld!!


**Kismet**

**A/N: I've posted this before but took it out since when I read it, and saw the light… it was a tad bit maudlin… actually it was sickeningly maudlin so I decided to change it a few and then add a few here and there. Please Please review…**

**Gist of it: He was a boy. She was a girl. Could I make it anymore obvious? She was a punk. He did balle--- oops… he actually does basketball. What more can I say? Even at first sight, they hated each other's gutts but a pint sized hurricane is going to whirl their wooooorrrllldd.**

**Akira's the guy, the girl's an OC. This is the prologue/intro hope you like!**

**Prologue I: A Journey and a Start**

**~~~ First week  of  March, a month before school starts around 11:30 am~~~**

**~~~In Sendoh Akira's room~~~**

**SENDOH**

"He fires a 3-pointer, SCOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOORE for Kobe Bryant…"

The background noise of roaring approval in the Lakers' game encompassed my auditories , but directing all my optic nerves at game brings _numbskull to mind right now. I heard a scratching noise at the other side of the house and thought immediately of Zoe. Zoe—I have a sister named Zoe. Well, step-sister… technically or in her words 'in a case'._

I sighed and closed my eyes and then shielded them with the back of my forearm to the almost severe light of the ceiling, the soft bed beneath me with blue sheets and orange basketballs printed on them, a down pillow supporting my head. The room, for now, was immaculately clean, surprising considering that my former room was dubbed by Kosh as "The Land of No Return". 

Thinking of what happened. I simply can't believe my dad remarried. I don't resent my father's wife or her children, for that matter—well, maybe just her daughter, I have yet to meet her 4 sons—but the fact that it's only now that my so called dad is now acting like one. What does he think? That ***bam*, we can be father and son?**

At first surprising me at first when he actually started to talk to me; having a 'normal' family discussion. More often than not, he'd be too busy with work. And now all of a sudden he has a girlfriend and he thinks he can be a father again. Talking to me, asking me about my basketball season—and I have to give him credit for the bad timing. He brought a whole new meaning to that, trying to be my father when we just had lost the most important game of our lives, my life, the game which I actually asked him to come to, but of course he didn't. _Like all of the games, contests and important gatherings in my life that I worked so hard in_. And what do I get? A measly "Sorry, I'm too busy, why don't you ask Hiroaki's dad instead." GOD! I actually wanted to scream at him and say, **_Dad, I don't have to ask Hiro's father because he'll already be there, supporting his son! I wished to God you'd support me half as much_**. But I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. I guess even if I did, he wouldn't change his mind, work always comes after me… always has been since mom died, and even when she was with us, it was always the same…

We moved.

The third time in my whole life, we moved. The only thing I want to remember in that second neighborhood was that I met my best friend there. When we first moved to the neighborhood. Hiroaki—then a gapped tooth messy haired runt, were similarly newly moved there about a week before my father and I came. And I guess when he asked, "You play basketball?" with that gapped tooth smile, I freely accepted. And that was that.

Moving there was something we—my father and I—never talked about it. We barely said a conversation to each other in years since we moved from our old home to that of the Koshino's neighborhood. Oh sure, there's that pass the sauce, pass the mustard thing at the table when we're eating and he's always there when I need money. But he was never there to be a father figure to me, and it wasn't his money I really needed. I never needed material things anyway.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I took my arm away from my face and looked steadily at the door, wondering who could it be?

"Come in, it's open." I said, and leaned back against my pillow.

I heard the door creak to open and then a "Oh cool! A Laker's game!"  squeak.

I sat up to see my pretty stepsister come in. And I sort of watered it down when I said pretty, my stepsister was actually very beautiful. She had curly black hair that went past her two dainty shoulders, pretty oriental eyes with a touch of European aristocracy, a perky button nose and molded red lips. But it was her clear pale porcelain skin that made her seem so ethereal and enigmatic. Her height was a mere five feet, but it didn't take away her charm, but rather added to her own mysterious self. But all I can see now is that she's my sibling, and it sort of makes me queasy to think of the moves Fukuda personally named as "moves Sendoh makes on a girl is smoother than the moves he plays on court". Kissing her would be… well, kissing her would be like doing all those gross stunts in Fear Factor; you know: the bug eating, brain eating, snout eating, _eating eating. Just imagining dozens of those creepy crawly super-worms infesting your mouth, swirling around your tongue, coating each space of your mouth with their excrement, crawling in everywhere from your gums to your teeth just to get out of your oral cavern. And then chewing it, feeling the juice and the exoskeleton mix in. And finally swallowing the whole nasty thing, with the tiny little minute legs tickling the back of your throat and knowing in mind: __Yeah, **that's a ****worm.  Blah, kissing her 'in a case' would be as awfully disgusting as eating and **swallowing** those creepy crawlies. Care to sing, "Nobody likes me. Everybody hates me. I'm gonna eat some worms!" ?**_

"Akira, are you alright? You look ready to puke!" I looked at Zoe and smiled sheepishly, realizing that my thought must've been heavily printed in my face. Oh yeah, another thing I like about this house is that I can actually smile in it, feel happy and a bit at home for once.

"Iie, just some thoughts…" I replied to her. She walked up in front of me, and even if I was sitting on my bed, I was still a bit taller than she was. She looked at me and gave this sad little look on her face and then sat down next to me.

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked. I plopped down back on my bed, and then she stood up and took my roller chair and sat down there. I changed position and plopped down on my stomach and faced her. Her eyes were partly closed and she looked tense and nervous… She's worried, I thought. 

"I'm okay." I glibly replied.

"Don't do that…" she softly whispered. I propped myself up, and Indian sat.

"huh?" I asked, "Don't do what?"

She looked up at me, tilted her head and then wrinkled her nose. "I'm not _that naïve Akira, I know that there's something in this situation that you don't like."_

"There's always something a person doesn't like in every situation." I replied. Then hoped to pass of something deemed as a 'careless shrug'

"I know…" she slightly wrinkled her nose and gave me a look that told me she understood, "Look just talk. It isn't going to be _that _hard." And then she gave me a heart-thawing smile.

"I have nothing to say as of now" I simply and defiantly replied then shrugged.

"Ooooookkkkkaaaayy…" she dragged out. She fixed her dark black eyes to my cool blue ones and then her eyes wandered around my face, looking like she was searching or scrutinizing something. _What? Is there a zit on my face? She stopped the eye jiggling and then focused on my eyes alone. And then we were locked in this awfully long staring contest that seemed to last for hours._

"Look Akira. There's no need for your rejections, subtle or otherwise. I can assure you right now I know more than you think. And for one thing, you really can't hide the fact that that you don't like your father when it openly shows in your face." She fixed her eyes on me with sympathy and a softer glow illuminating its onyx depths. 

I couldn't speak. Had I been that blunt?

Then she lowered her eyes to raise them back lighter and her mouth in a grin . And she probably saw my eyes cloud over, because she stopped grinning and looked at me. "How about we play?" she asked, and promptly stood up. Play what exactly? She can't be meaning to play basketball with me is she? I'm a foot and a half taller than her!

"That look of disbelief is hardly flattering to my skills as a ball player!" she sarcastically said and then grinned.

"Meet you outside in five. Get changed, get your ball and show me the nearest ball park here!"

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**~~~ Lovell Women's International School in California, U.S.A.~~~**

**~~~  1 week before March, around the 3rd week of February~~~~~~ 9:23 pm~~~**

**~~~ In Añazia Hall, the student apartment suites building, In Anzai Rei's a.k.a. Reena's room~~~**

**REENAü **

We were all in my room.

The body count was two blondes, one brunette, and another with dark black hair. I'm the brunette. The first blonde, around 6 feet 1 inch in height was leaning against my four-poster wooden bed's column, near the foot of the bed. Her multi braded hair was carelessly tucked behind her ear supporting one hoop gold earring. The second blonde was avidly watching me. She was leaning at the head of the bed, her long legs stretched out in front of her, crossed near the ankles. Her wavy dirty blonde hair was delicately framing her peaches and cream complexion, her golden eyes looked worried, as her mouth was grim, forming a thin line. The midnight haired one was looking at me with apprehension. As I was leaning against the other column near the foot of the bed, she was leaning at the bed foot woodcarving between me and the multi braded blonde, her teeth biting her lip. Her pale complexion was paler than usual. Her piercing silver eyes were stabbing mine.

"Look Reen, you can't just walk away from school" I glanced at my older dirty blonde friend, grinned and said, "Why not? Look, she's my cousin, she's already been dissed by her brothers, cheated on by the devil, who do you think she can turn to now?"

"But what about your acceleration Reena-chan? You know how hard you fought for it with the head mistress, and you'd be going to an Ivy League college, with Charlie." Interjected my black haired friend.

I looked down, and listened to Akiko's pleading voice… They're my friends. They have to think what was best for me. 

"I know I fought hard to get that acceleration, I can still remember the trips to the office and administration. My earlier records of disobedience made it difficult, but I came through, but I couldn't have done it without Zoe. And you remember how she was when she left… don't you?" my eyes pleading with them to understand.

_Zoe._

She was the wholesome one. Our very own Mary-Sue. She balanced us all from Flame's fiery temper, to Akiko's ice cold heart, to Charlie's erratic demeanor, to my own angsty pessimistic and street-thug attitude.  After being there for all of us, I couldn't leave her… _not now._

The emotions on their faces were something I never imagined on them. My gaze settled to Akiko Worthingon— Zoe's own bestfriend, her steely eyes wearing the emotion I'd least expect from her—confusion.. Her straight black hair was pleated into a braid and hung over her shoulder to the front. Her oriental shaped eyes were downcast and foreboding, and so very extremely sad. Her silver gray eyes, the only sign of her heritage as an English aristocrat were cloudy with her brimming tears. 

I slightly turned my head to the younger blonde, Flame—Fiametta Maree D'Alfieri. Her gaze was stark, her stance stiff. Her hair, a true wonder—more often an African American woman's hairstyle, not an Italian such as herself, with each of her silver blonde strands meticulously woven into fine braids. Some, brushing against her slightly tanned face. She was trying to hold back as much emotion as possible, yet few stray tears from her green eyes wandered down to her sculpted cheeks, her patrician nose and chin. Her stark stance and held back emotion was proof enough of her devotion to Zoe.

With that, I strayed my eyes to our leader. Our fearless leader, our own Captain Hook-- but Charlie's face was no longer fearless and courageous, it was wrought and wearied. Her cascading wavy blonde hair was in slight disarray. Her usually warm golden eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Hey, why the faces? It's not as if I'm going to die or anything…"

"But you're leaving!" Akiko's arms enveloped my waste.

"First Zoe and now you! You can't leave us like this! I won't have it!" I stared at Akiko, surprised by her unusual outburst.

"Is this the cool and calm, look before you leap Akiko Worthington. Come on now, dry your pretty silver-gray eyes and listen to me..." Glaring at them all steadily, clearing my voice, making it strong and steady, I said "all of you. Zoe's been there for me before, you all know that don't you? And with her breakup with that evil incarnate, well, you haven't seen it have you?" I asked. A while back, Zoe found Raphael in an 'unusual position'… with another woman—with a naked other woman.

"Seen what?" Flame asked, worry emanating.

I looked at them steadily, worry still warring with my brain, "After their breakup, you knew that that was the time Auntie told her and her brothers about remarrying, didn't you?"

"Look guys… she sort of slashed herself." I announced, a constricting knot forming at the base of my throat, and another one choking my chest.

Each of their eyes widened with sudden realization. And then widened even more with each look of obtuse panic and heady concern. Their eyes were wrought over with feelings of trying to understand what Zoe did. I tried… but I never came up with anything.

I analyzed each of their surprised reactions. Of course I already knew why… I sighed and leaned my head against the post of my bed. Zoe isn't the kind of person who'd easily give up. The cut was shallow, and yet it bled profusely. Her eyes back then were in a trancelike state, blank, almost with no light reflecting in them. You barely could distinguish the parts of the eye, only black and white, no more.

I looked at them all once more, imploring them to understand "Her usually stable life is now in shambles. Guys, you remember Zoe when we all got together don't you?"

The others nodded, snapping out of their shock. We all remembered Zoe that day, full of life and energy, putting into work what her dad had taught her, and letting her sadness be the fuel of her plays. We all admired her then and there. We all became loyal to her. That was the time we formed an unbreakable bond with each other, and nothing will stop or shatter it.

"She was happy. Even if her dad recently died, she didn't think of it… Drew always says that she just put it at the back of her mind, but I knew that somehow… the way we all played, helped her."

We all agreed to Akiko's assessment. It did help, her brothers' and I knew that she was still reeling from Uncle Antoinne's death, and like her brother's always say, she procrastinated into really getting over it. When we formed our team, I knew that it'd help her.

"Look Reena." A sudden calm and cool voice came from our most rambunctious team mate, Flame. "You're not going there by yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Coz." She shrugged and simply said, "I'm going with you." I was surprised at the unusual seriousness of her voice. The determination laced in it made me worry if I could just sway her to stay. Lovell Women's International School or LWIS for short is one of the most prestigious highly acclaimed, if not the best school for women all over the world. Getting accepted, bragging aside, is like plying a blue whale into the hole of a micro needle. Only the best of the best were accepted, and the education given to its students—given to us—were top of the class, very advanced, very unique—each class specified and specialized almost to each individual student, not the entire batch—also very expensive. Moving to Japan and studying there would be extremely disappointing for Flame, and also Charlie and Akiko, because they've studied in Lovell for more than 5 years. While I studied a mere 2 ½, I could adjust well enough in Japan's educational system, but it would be such a waste for them to lose their educational training here.

"But you can't" I reasoned, "I'm her cousin, it's my obligation…"

She then fixed me a "_don't be a baka" _glare. "She's one of my best friend's you moron, that would account for going there *my* obligation too." With that she rolled her eyes heavenward, seemingly saying to me, _I can't believe you._

Flame, with her blond braded dreadlocks and light green eyes not filled with confusion and yet a silent determination as she came to her decision to join me. A stray braded lock fell to her face and she instantly tucked it to her ear, and there I saw the clear view of her troubled face. And then looking at all of them, I was ambushed by dead set looks of determination. And then Charlie her caramel eyes were fierce with anger and love, her wavy blonde curls curtained her face, but it took me awhile to realize she looked like a lioness, fiercely protecting her cub. And then Akiko, her mask of sheer Machiavellian attitude was slightly askew, but you'd see more the onslaught of grit in her pale face.

_Oh no, now they're all going to Japan! A part of me felt happy that I wouldn't be alone in going to Japan and trying to support Zoe in her time that she needs people most. But a large part of me felt guilty, they shouldn't feel the need to uproot themselves just because I'm going back to Japan to follow Zoe. If I just stayed, they'd stay too… but then again, I'd never stay here if it meant abandoning Zoe when she needs me._

"She's my best friend too Reena, and I'm sort of to blame for what happened in the play." Akiko softly said. Her eyes telling me what she couldn't say in words.. Akiko was the one who pleaded with Zoe to come in the audition since Akiko's sister Ayane Worthington would be auditioning for Ti Moune. By a mere twist of fate, Zoe got the part and with it, she sort of caught Raphael like a bad cold. The play was "Once on This Island", Zoe played Ti Moune, the lead role and her love interest Daniel, was played by that devil, Raphael.  Akiko played Erzulie, the beautiful goddess of love. Ayane played Andrea, Daniel's fiancée. I played the most wonderful part of all, a wonderfully brilliant—TREE! 

The play was the time Raphael and Zoe got closer to each other, and they fell in love… I guess. But it was worth nothing. Raphael just cheated on her.

Charlie's voice broke my reverie. "We'll all come Ree. Loyalty and Honor, Rei Anzai. By now I thought you've realized that will follow Lovell's decree no matter what."

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**~~~Continuation of present time still first week of March~~~**

**~~~ 11:43 am~~~**

**SENDOH**

I looked at Zoe. 

No, I stared at her. 

Okay no prejudice or anything, but she's petite, she's small, she's so T-I-N-Y. She barely reaches my elbow… okay maybe she's on my elbow… but still…Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but as we walked down at the park where I usually practice basketball away from school, I really wonder if she'll put up. Maybe she's just trying to be friendly or something…

"Akira, if you're going all bug-eyed on me like that I'll poke your eyes out!"

I blinked. Once… Twice…Thrice…

"Gomen." I muttered. She giggled.

"Well here we are…" I gestured towards the caged court. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Are you ready for pain?"

**~~~ Present time: First week of March~~~**

**~~ 8:09 am~~~**

**REENA **

"Shite!"

"Hey!" I looked up from my packing and saw Akiko Worthington striding towards me. And I was instantly alarmed at the expression on her face. "Pure anger painted even in a pretty face is not a pretty sight." I admonished. She sat down and then leaned back on my bed and closed her eyes.

Her fierce crisp British so well pronounced that I knew that something upset her greatly. "My Father was at it again! I can't believe how controlling he is! And then there's Ayane, saying that it wouldn't be good for me, that I'm still a babe, UGH!"

_Probably Ayane thought it wouldn't be good for her ego_, I silently thought. "Come on Akiko, they're your family, they have a right to be worried." I lectured.

"I know, I know, but it's just that…" I heard her sigh loudly enough for me to ponder something. I know for a fact that Akiko could go to Japan at will, she had the money, and even if her father did forbid it, and as she would say, the lower court denies a fair trial, but I'll come to the supreme court—which is, her grandfather. 

"Mum was happy for me though, and onni-san was too. Practically the only thing they've agreed about for years." She said disbelievingly. I sighed sat on the bed and looked at her. "What happened?" I asked.

"The usual." She off-handedly replied. But it didn't come easy on my mind. The usual is something like a normal family discussion turning out to be a full-fledged shouting match between her and her father. And when I assess it more often, it always seems as if when she asks permission for something to make herself a more independent person, her dad instantly refuses from it, but I haven't had the gall to tell her that within the year we became friends. And this particular decision will make her more independent! Gone will be the rather reserved, overly smart, arrogant girl with an attitude of 'kneel before your superior, you slime of the earth', who occasionally surfs or goes to skate parks with me to a more independent person.

I don't what the outcome might be, but ever since she was a kid—from her stories—the only times she was independent was when she asked permission from her grandfather and not her dad. I cast a worried glance at her.

"But what'd they say?" I countered.

She sat up, took my ball that was lying on my bad threw it up and caught it.

"You're too young."

Throw the ball up. Then catch it.

"How will you get there?"

Threw the ball up. Then caught it.

"You _bleeding_ don't know anyone there!" she mimicked her father's tone of voice.

She threw the ball up again and caught it.

"What about your accommodations?"

She threw the ball up, but didn't get the chance to catch it, as I caught it myself and stared at her.

"HEY!"

"You were making me dizzy…" I nonchalantly replied.

"You were born dizzy…" she sarcastically replied.

"What!?!" I exaggeratedly yelled, smiled, and with a quick move, I traded the ball with a pillow and bopped her on the head. "No Ice princess is going to say that about **_moi_**!" I enunciated . And bopped her on the head twice, she caught it the second time, took it away and then put it under her head, leaned back and place her hands under her head and looked at me and grinned.

I sobered enough to ask, "What'd you say?"

"Oh you know, 'I'm old enough'." She then gave me an all out grin and said "And when Dad asked how'd I'd get there I replied to him, 'Oh you know dad, there are this new confounding inventions called airplanes! They can fly and practically take you anywhere you want to!'" I laughed as I saw the pretend innocent expression on her face. 

"And then?" I asked.

"When he said that I didn't know anyone there, I practically bust my seams laughing!" she said. I found this odd and asked.

"Why?"

"Oh you know, because I answered him 'oh, but dad, isn't mom's side of the family living there! Or were grandmum and grandpa pretending to be a Japanese couple speaking the Japanese language and eating Japanese food, and for that matter looking Japanese too!" and then she gave me this beguiling look on her face and continued, "Don't tell me they had years of Japanese lessons and had plastic surgery!" I roared out my laughter at her remarks.

"I bet you your father didn't like that!" 

"He didn't." she replied somberly, "But of course he couldn't say anything about it because I had a point. So he went in another direction, 'What about your accommodations?' I simply said, I've already contacted relatives and they found me an enchantingly large bungalow near our price range with 4 large bedrooms an adequate sized kitchen and a great basketball court a few blocks away all in the happy district of Kanagawa'" She simply put it. But my mind was reeling, did she say 4 large bedrooms. So I asked her about it.

"Ki (pronounced as Kee or like a key you put in locks), why 4 bedrooms?" I asked suspiciously. She looked at me and then blew part of her  hair that was wandering to her cheek.

"You wouldn't think we'd let you commute from your grandfather's house in another district, every time you're going to school, are you?" she gave me a look so incredulous that it warmed my heart. "I'm spoiled enough to know that taking the tube is a bad way to travel." 

"The _tube!?!"_ I asked laughingly, "How incredibly British of yah mah dear." Putting on a Brit accent for effect.

She sat up using her elbows, and raised an eyebrow at me, "And you're sounding more like Flame every day." She coolly replied—and that was a double entendre. Considering the great animosity they show towards each other of court, and the great respect they both have for each other in it, but won't dare admit it.

"Whatever!" I replied, but I feel my eyes fill with tears as I thought of her—well—thoughtfulness. I managed to control my emotions enough to ask her, "Was that the end of it?" I asked.

"Nope. Father promptly said, 'but you don't have enough money, and you know you can't get money from you trust fund without my permission!' 

'I thought I still could get it with mum's but I can't say that in front of him" I quickly nodded, understanding the situation, "So I innocently replied, 'but father, aren't you forgetting the fact that grandfather taught me something on investing and that with his help, I've invested enough to last me at least ten years'" she said, and my eyes quickly shot up at what she said. 

"What'd he say?" 

"Oh, you know… he began cursing his father on the spot. Quickly upping my vocabulary on the 'how I should call my enemies' scale. He really does know some atomic words!" She ever so simply stated that I laughed. But then something nagged me for a second.

"What investments?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know." She said again, "Putting my money here and there in capital ventures for profit and---"

I cut her off, " I know what investing means Ki."

She lowered herself onto the pillow and said, "When I was a kid, I was pretty smart—and now that I'm older, I'm super smart!" I gave her a warning look and she giggled and continued. "Grandpapa has always admired my certain knack to make the right decisions…"

"Ohmigosh! Where is all that hot air in this room coming from!" I innocently said, fanning my cheeks and looking around as if I'm wondering what catastrophe is coming to.

"Haha, very funny. Look, the point is, I have enough money to last me for 2 years, even up to 10 if I'm stingy enough. The fact of the matter is my father's rule isn't insuperable."

"Insuperable!?!" I questioned, "Looks like you've swallowed another dictionary…" I sarcastically joked.

"I listen to lectures, I might advice you to do the same…" she admonished.

"I'm no girl genius like you or Z, I don't have to listen to lectures." I pointed out.

She sighed excessively, "Oh Bollocks! I give up! If you spent half as much time as you do surfing and skateboarding as you do studying, you'd not only be in college, you'd probably be in Egypt or some uncultured and uncivilized land on a large grant looking for dinosaur bones or whatnot." 

I felt elated as she said those words. Archeology was the thing I'm aiming for, for as long as I can remember, and I was glad that my friends knew it as well.

"So how are you going to do it?" I asked.

Puzzled she asked back, "What do you mean?"

" I mean—I know that Charlie's deferring, Flame's going as an exchange student and I'm permanently transferring there, but what about you?"

She looked at me and gave me a mischievous look I rarely see, "Would you believe me if I told you I'm permanently transferring too?"

"BLOODY HELL!!"

I saw her face switch from mischief to glee—evil glee. "Wow, you're certainly picking up on Sassenach lingo." 

"I was not!" I denied, even though I knew that I've picked up more of her British phrases—and curses by the way— in the almost past 2 years we've become friends.

"I am transferring there for two years. Gives me a chance to try out my wings, see if they can actually fly. It's been tired all this time with Father and Sister butterfly pinning it down." I looked at her, wondering if she finally saw the truth of Ayane. Her sister was one of those stuck up socialites you'd find in every British elite. Considering the Worthington family of Athelstan were rich and titled, she maybe have the right to brag and prattle… but not to the extent of using people—most especially her younger sister.

"My father said belatedly though that he'd have to choose the school for me. A controlling move but it can't stop me as long as it's in Kanagawa District. And I know my sister means well, trying to take care of me, but I guess it's time for me to be as independent as she is." And I immediately got irritated by the annoyingly hero-worship pitch her voice undertook. She never can realize that Ayane's a big fat user, but I'm in no position to lecture her about that.

And then she sat up fully stood up and got that excited little girl gleam in her eye that made me think of her real age, 14 ½, although it always seemed as if she was wiser and much more mature, this time, I could see the eagerness and enthusiasm of a little girl, something—she told us— she'll share only with her true friends. She held out her hands and gave a delightful chortle as she spun once and then twice, and looked at me with such happiness that I've never seen before.

"Think of it this way, THIS is our grand adventure! Our escape, our journey in realizing who we are and what we're made of! Without any qualms we're rushing into it head first and spirits high."

I grinned at her lively description, but I told her calmly, "But I'm not going on an adventure, I'm just going home."

"Oh, codswallop! You told me before that you weren't enrolled in Shohoku, right? You were enrolled in another all girl's school. This time it's different; your adventure was once going away from home, now your journey is coming back! That's an adventure altogether with all the new elements mixed in! And nothings the same, Zoe's got another, you got another school, I'll probably get another school, Charlie and Flame are also going to different schools! Nothing's the same," she giggled, " 'change is the most constant thing in life' darling. And you are going to be bombarded with one!" she defiantly told me.

I just smiled and took it all in. Pondering a moment I asked, "Flame's going to another school?"

"Yup, Headmistress Axel told me confidingly that the only opening for an exchange student**__**with her record should be Kainan High!" I snorted when she said Headmistress Axel, she was always the one who called her that. To 'Headmistress Axel's' back, she was the great…the undefeated… Battle Ax.

But then I laughed when she said, 'at her record' with that uppity tone of her voice.

"What if you're stuck in the same high school?" I threatened her.

"I'll quit Q-U-I-T quit" I laughed, not believing her.

I leaned back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I guess, it is an adventure.

**~~ still present time around noon~~~~**

**SENDOH**

Puff Puff Puff…

I felt myriads of sweat drops trailing my cheek. It might be normal for my body system to act like this in circumstances such as a game. But DAG NAB IT! I've been only been playing with Zoe for a measly 15 minutes. And already I'm sweating like a pig put in a steam room.

"Not so tough anymore, are you?" she taunted. She gave me this wide grin as she expertly spun the ball with her finger in a slight flourish.

She's practically better than me, Rukawa, Maki and Fujima combined in handling the ball. And I'm having the time of my life! I never had such a rousing game before. But my body's weak, and it's crying for help. Well more of screaming, pleading, selling your soul kind of thing… but hey, I have to have my pride.

"Zoe, can we rest for a while." I said—well more of pleaded. I AM **THAT** tired.

She looked at me sympathetically and grinned, "Sure!"

I sat down on the spot, thankful that it was near the fencing so I could lean back and relax a bit more.

"Too tired old man?" she questioned. I looked at her and groaned at my aching bones. She laughed again and sat down in front of me.

"So wanna talk?" she asked.

"You don't let up do you?" I said.

"Sometimes, but I won't now."

I didn't feign that I didn't know what she was talking about. I knew that she wanted to know about my father and mine's relationship.

"It's not that bad with him and me…" Liar!

"Oh, Would you like me to tell you the number of times I saw you flinch when he'd talk to you? Or how you'd jump when he calls you son?" she then released her hair from the confines of her ponytail and her hair flitted to her face. Highlighting more the fairness of her skin and the redness of her lips. Her mouth continued prattling on words, "Or when he'd smile at you, you'd have this weird look of disgust painted on your face?"

" I did?" I asked, astonished. I looked at her and felt my eyes widen, "I didn't know I was that obvious." I whispered, astonished.

"You weren't." she told me, "I'm just a bit intuitive…" and gave a small shrug.

I stared at her openly, and as usual she gave nothing away. She didn't look frazzled, and I knew—KNEW in my heart that I could trust her as a friend.

I took a deep breath and started to tell her a part of my past "My mom died a couple of years back, when I was just a kid. After that, my dad and I barely talked, let alone bonded. And now that he's married your mom, it seems like he wants to be father of the year. Asking me how my day was? Calling me son… I was never 'Son' I was just 'you there'—and if I was lucky he'd call me by my first name. But now…" I sighed, not really knowing how to put into words what I feel. All the damn days when I felt it'd be better of if I just went away into some far of land and let my father live his own life. I'm a constant encumbrance of his life, why start being fatherly now?

"You want him to care about you for you. Not for the fact that he just got married and wanted to act like a family man." She softly said.

I looked at her. Astonished even more, can she read minds? "Exactly." I whispered, " I want him to care for me because he realized that he has a son, he has me. And not because of other people, I want it to be me." I said, my voice never wavering, calm, cold and concise. Almost like closed mouth Rukawa.

I looked at her and tried to ask how she knew. Her eyes yet again stared into mine, flitting every now and then to my hair. Am I imagining it, or are the corners of her mouth lifting more and more each time her eyes strayed to my locks? 

She finally stopped the optic movement that reminded me of R.E.M. cycles and looked at me steadily. She seemed to be robbing the questions from my mind, formulating them in hers and answering in the briefest of manners.

"It takes one to know one." She said.

I contradicted her, "But your mom loves you and she---" she cut me off with a glare as she said, "I just said it takes one to know one. It meant that you and I aren't exactly keen on this marriage."

"But why?" I asked. Stupid question Akira! I briefly chided myself for asking such a moronic question, not everyone is adhered on change.

"Can't you think of a reason Akira?" I thought back and then realized, her brothers. I glanced at her questioningly. I, for one, know very little about them. I never knew their names, faces and opinions on this marriage. I only know one sure thing, and that Zoe's elder brother is the same age as I am, bordering 18 years of age.

"Is it your siblings?" I tentatively asked.

"Exactly" she replied and nodded. I then saw her lift her hand took her point finger to the top of her forehead and let her fingernail trace the center line of than parted her hair down to the base of her skull. Her eyes closed slightly, it's looked as it closed were tortured. But as she ended her finger's trail, her eyes opened brightly and seemed as buoyant as before.

"All I'm saying to you now is a fair warning Akira. I know I'm not one to warn you of anything, but all I'm saying is that I don't get angry very often, and when I do, I often get destructive and, well…" she gave me a quick shy glance, "violent. And I guess what I'm saying is that I'm really angry right now. I've prided myself so long of thinking straight but now isn't one of those times."

She shook her head after and looked at me, with a different expression on her face, that of understanding.

"I sort of asked you that to know you Akira-kun. I can't really be your sister right now, but I'd like to be your friend." She held out her hand, and I took it. We shook and that was that. I saw and felt that we took control of both our emotions and banished what's left of it.

"Oh yeah," she gave me a grin "as an afterthought, if I do get too crazy, bring me to a mental facility."

I laughed, "And what size is your straight jacket?"

I could hear her laugh at what I said. She gave me a hand up and I, in turn, gave her a look that was pure disbelief.

"What?" she asked, looking a bit uneasy.

"I'm one of the best players in Kanagawa. And you," I looked at her pointedly, "you're faster than me. Better at handling the ball. Can attack from both the right and left sides. Can managed hook shots smoother than anyone I know. And still…" I argued, "Still, look as if you took your bath…"

She gave me this slightly amused look, and said, "Didn't my now, overly talkative mother tell you?"

I gave her an exasperated expression and said, "I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

She gave me a knowing look and answered me, "My dad was a former player. One of the best, even before I think he was offered positions on professional levels from the U.S. and even in other countries. But he refused.

'My brothers and I started playing or at least were slightly training when we started walking, yet a little wobbly. And as kids, we had different variations of bedtime stories of Dr. J, Michael Jordan, Patrick Ewing and others." You she gave me an enthusiastic description of her life before.

She gave me another sad look and said, "You could say at an early stage we were trained by the best. And it isn't just dad's training I suppose, it was our will to be the best in our game as kids. My speed, ball-handling, different attacks, smooth shots are all results from each of our self-training to be the best player." Her voice softening now she gave me an enigmatic yearning look in her face and said, "You're a great ball player too, you know? But I did take advantage of you…"

"Huh? How?" I asked, surprised. I couldn't imagine any part of our game that she took advantage of me.

She then gave me a gleeful grin reeking of impish mischief, "How many ball players have you played with that are just about 5 feet tall, lacking muscle and bulk usual male players have?"

My eyes widened, suddenly understanding.

"Exactly." She nodded and then threw me the ball.

"If you want to develop your skills, maybe you should play with me for a bit, see what you can pick up. After all, you may not know if there's a next time we could play…"

I gazed at her and narrowed my eyes. What did she mean by that? "You're not thinking of doing anything rash…." 

She gazed at me with another one of her amused stares, "Akira, I'm known for my loyalty. And come school week, my loyalty will be to my school and not Ryonan High."

"WHAT?" I yelled, surprised. On an occasion, I've eavesdropped on one of my father's and stepmother's conversations and I knew that they were planning on enrolling her to Ryonan.

She gave me a confused look as she said, "Why, didn't they tell you I was going to enroll in Shohoku High?"

"I don't know…" I answered. Feeling like an idiot.

"Well let's start over, shall we?" She help up her small hand and then said, "Trouvel Antoinette Zoe, Lovell Phoenixes pointguard, Jersey # 5."

I clasped her hand and replied, "Sendoh Akira, also a pointguard for Ryonan High, Jersey # 7"

I looked at her. And grinned. Then we both laughed. I knew it wasn't much, but it's a start.

**Prologue II: Get Real**

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**~~~ 1st Week of April, 1st day of school~~~******

~**SENDOH**~

I put my tray down the cafeteria and blew a sigh of relief. I can't believe I've managed to wield myself to the traffic of people in front of me. Given the traffic of people were mostly composed of girls…

"Ddwnerwrgnmitrstr?" I cast a weary glance at Fukuda, who was stuffing his face while painstakingly trying to talk. 

"Fukuda, you have to chew, swallow and THEN speak." I looked up and saw Koshino sit down beside Fukuda, across Uekusa carrying a tray of food stuffs, though not nearly as large as the Food ala Mt. Everest, piled up high in Fukuda's tray.

I watched Fukuda, chew very fast, swallow and open his mouth to speak. He didn't get a syllable out as his face turned a nasty shade of seemingly rotting plum and made strangled noises that reminded me of a cat with a furball stuck to it's throat.

I immediately stood up, but Fukuda stopped me by raising his palm out, balling his other hand in a fist and pounding it on his chest a few times. He coughed-- well more of hacked-- and then drank from his water bottle. I raised my brow at him, and Koshino rolled his eyes heavenward, then I sat down on my chair and proceeded to eat my ramen.

"I said, 'Dude, when are we going to meet your sister?'" I glanced up at him in mild surprise at his interest.

"Baka, I told you that we're going to help Sendoh move his stuff to the new house." Koshino admonished.

Fukuda looked up at the ceiling for a moment, scratched his head and mumbled something about how he forgot.

Kosh muttered that he also forgot his brain.

At Fukuda's question, thoughts swirled my head about Zoe, she was meeting with the school administration sometime this week, and was for now, 'chilling' in her room. All in all, I'd say she's a pretty cool person, energetic and peppy. But we haven't had a real conversation since our game, most of the time we deal with small talk, or the basketball playoffs, in which I found out, through numerous screams, yells, pillow throwing at the t.v.,-- also throw in a few tribal chants of war against Mike Bibby --that she was in fact a heavy Lakers fan. She even showed me of a signed ball in a glass case that she said was a gift to her by one of her friends.

"… Sendoh… Sendoh… Yo! Sendoh Akira, please come in!" I looked up to see Koshino mimicking an information booth at the mall. "What?" I asked. "What's with you man, I was asking you if I could have some of your fries and you suddenly seemed to blank out." Koshino lectured. 

I just smiled, shrugged and pushed the plate of fries at him, as he took the ketchup bottle from the other table and poured generous amounts on the fries. 

I put an elbow on the table and placed my chin on my palm, curling my fingers to my cheek. In my mind's eye I could still clearly see Zoe perform her shots with astounding accuracy. She said she took advantage of me, maybe she did. But realizing the fact that she can beat me made me think of new strategies and plans to win this year's ticket to the Inter High. I asked her a lot of questions on improvement, and she gave me nonsensical answers—well maybe not all of them, but… there's this one thing I haven't figured out. 'Our one on one's' she said, 'are just on self-improvement, which is okay,' she said, 'but you have to focus more on the team's improvement because basketball isn't about a single player carrying the team, although many teams seem like that, but I personally think that improving the whole team would give you the better benefit of winning the gold'.

I glanced at the table. Fukuda still stuffing his mouth, Koshino arguing for some of Fukuda's food. Uekusa stealing food from Koshino's tray… I've always thought if I could improve myself better, I could win… but then when I told that to Zoe, she calmly replied, "you're being selfish." 

~~**REENA**~~

I traced the white weathered mailbox planted in front of my home. The characters written on the name I had to get used to…_Anzai._

I opened the gate entering the small dojo-like house of my grandparents. I felt myself ravenous of the place. It's almost been a year since I've been here and I wanted to feel, to breathe, to experience the sensations that this quaint house that has been my home since I was a little kid. The bamboo, the stepping stones… the small pond leading to those stepping stones in which I accidentally killed a fish by skipping rocks. I felt myself grin at the memory, the fish died, but grandfather told me that it's just the circle of life, to prove his point he gutted the fish and then prepared it for our dinner.

-Sigh- Uncomplicated days, where I enjoyed my schooling in a private all girl's school, surfed at the near-by bay area, tao lu wushu and kendo practices and skateboarded at the skate park a block away… I guess a lot has changed since then. 

Worriedly, I placed my hand near my belly button, feeling the belly piercing and ring on it. On my detailed letters to my grandmother and grandfather, I selectively '_forgot' to mention the fact that I got my belly pierced along with Charlie, Akiko went for the tongue and Zoe the upper shell of her ear. I felt myself grin even wider as I remembered Flame fainting as she saw the piercing gun._

I glanced around, marveling at the landscape intricacies my grandmother prided herself into doing. Even from afar, it looks like a tiny temple or shrine, with all the greenery and well-maintained 'garden ornaments', I felt comfort as I relished every sensation being here gave me. Inner piece, tranquility, and it may sound weird but renewed hope for the coming days.I breathed deeply and having had my fill, I walked into the back door of the house, knowing Gramma will be cooking at this time.I slid the door open and sure enough, there she was chopping some greenery that I knew came straight from the vegetable garden out back. I could hear faint humming of an old Japanese song coming from her, and with that I realized how blessed I am just to have two caring grandparents with me.

"Konnichi wa!" I half-shouted cheerfully.

From that moment, it seemed as if everything I saw was in slow motion. My grandmother dropped the kitchen knife and I heard the loud clang when it came into contact with the tiles. She first moved her left foot, and then her right, to angle herself at me. Before I knew it, I was staring at my grandmother's kind eyes and grinning wildly as I had before. I could see the moisture in her eyes well up spilling over her cheeks. Her hands clasped at first, she moved forward, opening her arms for me. And within a second, I felt myself enveloped in one of the tightest bearhugs I've ever experienced since the state championships…. Even tighter.

"oKaerinasai! oKaerinasai! oKaerinasai! oKaerinasai! oKaerinasai!" I heard my grandmother repeat over and over again. I dropped my knapsack and hugged her back. Noticing her frame was as sturdy as the time she and Grampy saw me off to the States. I felt myself cry right then and there. Realizing how much I missed the only family I had, nothing could erase my loyalty and love for my grandparents, for I owe them everything.

~~~**SENDOH**~~~

Looking at Kosh, I remembered something I had to ask.

"Yo, Kosh, how's Snowflake?" the death glare he gave me reminded me that it was taboo to call his dog 'Snowflake'.

Koshino's voice tensed up as he said, 'Her name isn't 'Snowflake' it's Wolf." He said somewhat a bit threateningly.

"Yeah, but your sister calls her Snowflake." Fukuda, daringly pointed out. Daringly because I know that Kosh will probably blow up any minute now about calling his dog such a girly-girly, Barbie doll playing, pink wearing name.

I saw Koshino clench his teeth… uh oh, that is a bad sign.

In a half yell and exasperated voice he said, "My sister also happened to have an imaginary friend when she was three called Roger. You don't see me believing **that,** Do you?"

Fukuda and I glanced at each other and then glanced at Kosh, then laughed our heads of. It was always a something to laugh about when Kosh and his sister, Hiyoko's love to bate each other, or get a rise out of each other, or get territorial as rabid dogs with each other. And on occasion, punch each other out. While the fights are not that brutal on Hiyoko, Kosh on the other hand sometimes comes to school with a black eye-- matching a very sour mood that makes everyone run the opposite direction. But even then, I've been always envious of their relationship. Even if they fight a lot since the main cause is that Hiyoko's a really—uhm, 'girly' type of person and she says that basketball is for Neanderthals, even then, they tend to help each other out on certain problems that the one of them can't handle alone.

"Hey Sendoh-san, Fukuda-san, Koshino-san!" and here comes problem # 1. I raised my hand in greeting to Hikoichi as he sat at our table. The problem with him is that Hiyoko has had a 'thing' for him, ever since junior high days.

"Ne, Sendoh-san, can I help you too move in your new house?" I felt myself cringing inside, wondering where he got that certain information from. I looked suspiciously at Fukuda, Uekusa and Koshino's face, each of them turning around suddenly, looking at _anywhere_ but me.

It's not that I want to keep the move a secret, I just didn't want them interacting that much with my father, or Zoe's mom. Zoe's okay, I suppose, but my brotherly instincts newly harnessed and really quite annoying keep telling me that I should tell my friends to stay the hell away from my little sister.

"Of course you can! The more hands the better! Isn't that right Sendoh-san?" I looked at Kosh's conspiring grin, and I knew he planned something out for Hikoichi to get to know his sister better. 

"Uh, yeah sure!" I felt myself slightly raise my brow but stopped and only grinned and smiled in answer to Hikoichi's question.

"Ne, Sendoh-san, can I sit with you?" I looked up to see the face of Maiya, Hikoichi-Hiyoko Problem # 2. It is a well known fact—well, well-known to the team at least, that Higashiko Maiya is the love of Koshino's life. But it didn't help my life to know that she actually has a crush on me.

I looked at Koshino's eager face, but I knew it would do more harm than good in inviting her to the table. "Sorry, Higashiko-san, we're discussing battle strategies in basketball, and Taoka-sensei would like it if word got around." I said simply, and mentally patted myself at the back for that nice save.

She gave me a flirty grin, tapped me on the shoulder and then said, "Oh, top secret plays is it? Why can't you let on poor little ole me in on it?" she said, and for effect gave a pout, rivaling any silicon induced pouts imaginable.

"Uhrm," Kosh coughed, "I don't think so Maiya-chan, maybe next time, okay?" Maiya turned her face to Kosh, and her smile turned to a genuine grin, instead of that see through flirtatious coyness of hers, which reminds me that she might actually have feelings for poor ole Kosh, though she might not know it yet.

"Alright Koshi! I guess I'll saunter of to Oki's table then, ja!" and with a wave she walked off.

"KOSHI!?!" Fukudai said, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Red-faced Koshino replied, "I didn't ask her to call me that!"

"KOSHI!?!" I joined in on Fukuda in teasing Koshino.

"Stop it! It's just a nickname!" he said hotly.

"KOOOOOOOSSSSSSHIIIIIIIII!!!!!?????!!!!" This time, it was me, Uekusa, Fukuda and Hikoichi doing the teasing. Grinning from ear to ear at Koshino's obvious embarrassment.

Flushing he groaned out, "Why don't you just shoot me in the head?"


End file.
